


In which: memes, chaos and supposed crashing happen, but it's cursed

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Kaito being a thot, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: What's this? A chatfic? Surely not?Includes:Crackships, chosen by you lovely readersOther dr gamesMemesPoorly made usernamesTrigger warnings (please yell at me if you want me to Add)Miu being a thotKaito being a thot





	1. The already cursed beginning

_Kork has added Shoeichi, One trick pony, Forte, miu fucker and 2 more_

miu fucker: hey korekiyo one question 

Kork: oh? 

miu fucker: w h y???

Kork: Ah, I know why. Do you?

miu fucker: no I do not????? Korekiyo explain?? 

Kork: Well, let us say that you two... got drunk. 

Kaito fucker: I WAKE UP TO SEE THAT MY F U C K I  G USER IS THIS 

_Kork has shared the file X X X_

Shoeichi: Error 404: shuichi ' s brain cannot be found 

Forte: no sex in atua's group chat you g r e m l i n s 

One trick pony: F U C K I  G 

Kork: F U C K I  G 

miu fucker: exuuuse you kaede 

miu fucker: I am not one of The Gremlins 

miu fucker: aka ouma 

Kaito fucker: space cowboy come pick up your fucking shitty jacket from my dorm 

One trick pony: ajfjbdgmke ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

One trick pony: seems like they've fycked more than once h u h????? 

Forte: pls I am a simple woman with simple requests,,, 

Hosh: back to depression naps this chat is cursed 

Kork: Brother, Join the chat 

miu fucker: join 

Forte: join 

Shoechi: join 

One trick pony: JOIN JOIN JOIN 

Kaito fucker: stupid ass babies look at this 

Kaito fucker: J̟̺̣̥͚̣̟̗̺̐̇̄̾ ̡̰̻̯̲̿̿̽̆̑ͯ́̌̇ǫ̝͎̳͙ͯͥͯ͟ ̢̂̿͟҉̩͕̖̲͍̗Ĭ̳͍̦̺͚̎̽ͧ̽́͘͡ ̺̺͓̙ͫ̆͘n͙̜̣͕̑ ̛͕̠͎̹̏͒

One trick pony: Scawy uwu

miu fucker: I stg 

Forte: Ouma, I'll make it so rantaro doesn't let you have sleepovers 

One trick pony: Wantawo has nothing on me, fuckew of cuwsed pianos and atua's mwaiden

One trick pony: I am mwowe godwy than the one with the scawf (gundham) ow atua themsewves fow i wead dice

One trick pony: SHIT NO 

miu fucker: Say youw wast pwayews in hewwo speak you mwonstew

Kork: For any of you out there wondering, Kaito and Miu; friends with accidental benefits

Kaito fucker: hold on right a fucking second Mr 'im totally not a creep and into shibari' 

Kaito fucker: how do you know 

One trick pony: KOREKIYO: EXPOSED? 

Hosh: back 

Hosh: nvm 

_Kork has left._

Shoeichi: rip korekiyo, killed by miu while he didn't expect it. We will mourn. 

Forte: who gave shuichi sarcasm rights? 

miu fucker: you did 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter in and we've cursed the soils, crops are dying, fields are flooding..


	2. We all make fun of hope man

One trick pony: nagito cancer cells are soreading,, escape,,,

Kaito fucker:  **soreading**

Forte: soreading

Hosh: soreading

Shoeichi: soreading 

miu fucker: nagito spores??? 

Kork: I return and am met with this. Shame, I must say. I have studied humanity and nothing comes close to the sheer disgust I feel when I lay eyes upon these words. Your families must have cast you all from their true cluster.

Hosh: kork decimates local gays, more news at 10

Kaito fucker: ha! My blood bitches (and single cum dumpster, he knows who he is) come no where close to this genius!

Kaito fucker: also, The Last Komaedas Of Us 

miu fucker: akjehshbw nagito uprising 

Shoeichi: Be amazed as tiny nagito aliens burn their way through your skin and infect you with hope! 

One trick pony: ~Amazing!~

Forte: oh no 

Forte: you made me read that with his voice!!! 

One trick pony: @everyone 

One trick pony: aliens.

One trick pony: but the aliens are nagitos.

Shoeichi: Blocked. Banned. Reported. 

miu fucker: oof 

_Hosh has blocked One trick pony from private messaging them._

_Kork has blocked One trick pony from private messaging them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, groupchat. You know who you are.


	3. Angie yonaga and atua's dick

_Kaito fucker has changed Angie's user to Kamislut!_

Kaito fucker: PERFECT. 

Kamislut: owo? 

miu fucker: oh atua 

miu fucker: fuck 

miu fucker: god* 

Kamislut: You cannot escape Atua, Kaito!~ ;) 

Shoeichi: hm 

One trick pony: can you believe kaito fucks more people than miu uwu 

Kamislut: Miuwu? Is this true? Does Angie need to cleanse you? :0 

Kaito fucker: fuck that 

Forte: not the fun way?

_Kaito fucker has changed their user to Not the fun way!_

Not the fun way: 

Shoeichi: ah 

Kork: We gathered. 

miu fucker: We didn't start the fire 

Kamislut: It  was already burning when the world was turning!~ 

Shoeichi: we didn't start the fire 

Kamislut: No we didn't light it!! 

miu fucker: But we tried to fight it 

Hosh: nice 

Hosh: Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev

Hosh: Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc

Kamislut: Oh! Angie read back. Kaito fucked Miu! This isn't new information, Atua already told me!!! 

Kamislut: Atua has also fucked me! 

Forte: WAIT WHAT 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma secretly likes pop songs   
> shh don't say it


	4. babe thats wine

_Kork has submitted the picture 'thatswine.jpg'_

Hosh: why is this so fucking funny

Hosh: efjiimqnhjgfhjngf

One trick pony: Oh No! RYOMA IS GAY!

Not the fun way: op where'd u get the wine 

Not the fun way: i need alcohol 

miu fucker: no u dont 

Kamislut: ):O Korekiyo! Atua wouldn't want you becoming addicted!~

Forte: jedesfckvdkxe

Shoeichi: No i Will Not Drink 

Forte: I hope so 

Shoeichi: from the Cursed Wine Glass 

Hosh: rip shoe boy

Kamislut: Shoe boy!

Not the fun way: Motherfuckin Shoe Boy

Forte: one (1) soft Shoe Boy

One trick pony: My Shoe Boy? 030 

_Kork has blocked One trick pony from 'What are you? A GAY SANDWICH' for 7 hours!_

Kork: Take A Fuckin Sip Babes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm!Korekiyo, sat on a chair with the others possesions: *swirling a glass of wine* Take a fuckin sip


End file.
